1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for assembling sliders on an uncut fastener chain.
An uncut fastener chain refers to a continuous length of fastener chain comprising a pair of interlocking stringers having rows of fastening elements provided on the opposing edges of the stringers alternating with gaps free of fastening elements, with a bottom stop being attached to one end of each group of interlocking fastening elements. The continuous length of fastener chain having sliders assembled thereon is cut at each of the gaps, or when necessary is cut at said gaps after a top stop is attached, to provide a fastener chain as a finished product.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for feeding sliders to a slider pocket located at a slider assembling station at a stage in the operation where a slider is to be assembled on a length of fastener chain at each of the gaps of the chain.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illustrative examples of methods and apparatus for feeding sliders are to be found in the specifications of Japanese Patent Public Disclosure No. 25854/75, U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,666, U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,558, U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,670, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,637. All of these disclosures rely upon systems wherein sliders are fed directly into a slider pocket from a slider chute. Regardless of the system chosen, certain disadvantages are evident:
(I) In an arrangement where the sliders are arrayed in parallel within the chute in a side-by-side relation with their shoulder portions contacting one another, the sliders are guided solely at the portion adjacent the rear opening thereof and, hence, tend to jump out of the chute. Moreover, depending upon the shape of the sliders, this method of guiding the sliders arranged in a parallel side-by-side relation cannot always be employed.
(II) In an alternative arrangement where the sliders are arranged in the chute longitudinally rather than side-by-side, the sliders can be guided more stably and the shape of the sliders is not a factor. Nevertheless, there are instances where the slider pocket cannot seize and retain sliders because of differences in the shape of the pull tab attached to the sliders.